Braylinn Rischer
Overview Braylinn Rischer is a young, aspiring pirate. Her attire is lacking, composing of tight bandages that cover her torso and arms, with the latter having long, black tattoos that cover between the wrists and sleeves. Atop this is a long, black collared button-up vest that she usually leaves open. Black pants with open slits around either thigh make up her bottoms. An orange visor is usually over her eyes, though sometimes she has it hang from the large, brown belt she wears. The weapon on her back originated as a lead pipe she found while rummaging through the garbage. Once she joined the Black Rose pirates, she started to tweak and improve upon it. Now, it is quite the diverse weapon; it has been fashioned to act as either a scythe, spear or staff, when needed. Background Born from an impoverished village, Braylinn Rischer struggled each day of her life. At the age of six, she was ostracized from her family under the reasoning, 'you can fend for yourself now.' Having barely the means to provide for themselves, her parents knew that they couldn't survive if they kept taking care of Braylinn. Because of that, she took the brunt of all of life's unfairness to the chin; beatings from the greedy villagers, maimed and chased by the wild animals and a constant struggle to find food. Due to her inability to provide properly for herself, the village quickly deemed her as a leech. Slowly but surely, they started to close her out from the inner-workings of the already-rough living environment. Initially, Braylinn took this as the final nail in the coffin.. though oddly enough, it became the sole reason she managed to live. At this time, she'd meet her best friend; Shay. Although life wouldn't get much better for the pair, they found something they could never find alone; companionship. Weathering the island's cruelty together, the pair managed to carve out the slightest of niches for themselves. The beatings from the villagers still came, though not nearly as frequently; after all, with there being two of them now, they were slightly more formidable. Although this was definitely a plus, the need for both of them to eat outweighed this by a fair margin. Somehow, through camaraderie and determination, the two managed to keep surviving for years to come. As Bray got older, the discipline for her actions started to grow more severe.. One fateful afternoon, as both Shay and her were on their fourth day without food, Braylinn decided to do something bold. Running back into the village that she was unofficially banished from, she swiped a piece of bread for both herself and her friend. Outraged by this thievery, she was chased to the island's coast by a small group of villagers. Blunt rocks in their hand, they pelted her the entire run there. Eventually, she'd make it.. where should be cornered. Bruised and bloodied, she knew there was nowhere else to go. Teeth grit, she turned to face her oppresses. What ensured was a desperate, one-sided fight that Bray was determined to win; alas, her determination would prove inadequate to the other's strength and numbers. Just as she was about to fall, a tall, imposing man dealt with the furious villagers in a moment. In that time, she looked to him with great awe. At that moment, powerful words were spoken towards her: "Trouble follows where you lie your head, child. You are alone, though it seems you struggle to stay on two feet. There is a path for you, an open one. Destiny has chose to offer you a second chance at life. Baron's Hollow -- be swift." Spurred on by this encounter, Braylinn worked twice as hard to ensure that she and Shay would make it through. She told him of this mysterious man, though with how little she had to go off of, there was room for some.. misinterpretation. At the age of fourteen, she and Shay managed to scrounge up enough money for a trip to Baron's Hollow. Once arrived, however, she would find that her friend had different plans. Through a tragic twist of fate, Shay opted to go to the Marines. She was enraged! Obviously, the law system didn't work- what sort of twisted government would let anyone live like that? Hours of angry discussion followed, though the pair would never meet eye-to-eye. With a scowl, Braylinn marched off- leaving Shay to her own devices. As she made her way towards her destiny, the rage and sadness she felt was quickly replaced with the sight of the captain's pirate ship.. and the desire to change her life around. Category:Characters